The Last Days of a Telepathic Call Girl
by JoxX
Summary: I am the heroine in their fantasies. In that hour or two or even a night; that they bought me for, I love them and give birth their fantasies-it's my gift. But when the lies I told myself come tumbling down what then? CitrusTree contest & WINNER 1st place


**The Citrus Tree Contest Entry by JoxX**

* * *

><p>TITLE: <strong>The Last days of a telepathic call girl<strong>.

AUTHOR: JoxX

BETA: **JAG**- mucho thanks, awesome-ness personified.

SUMMARY: I am the heroine in their fantasies. In that hour or two or even a night; that they bought me for, I love them and give birth their fantasies-it's my gift. But when the lies I told myself come tumbling down what then?

WARNINGS:** So this is the warning: Strong language, Strong sexual content, Girl on Girl, clean nookie, dirty nookie, multiple pairings, four in a bed and the little one said and all that, too much sex can make you go blind. . .if your under 18 beat it basically**.

DISCALIMER: the wonderful CH and AB own the characters, plot my own everything else is borrowed. Don't sue I own nothing.

CONTEST SITE: Please go to http :/ / thecitrustreecontest(.)wordpress(.)com for more info.

Enjoy JoXx. . .

* * *

><p><strong>9.05 am<strong>

He was shoving into me so hard I could barely catch my breath, I could see stars. Fuck he was a huge mountain of a man, damn if he wasn't good looking to boot. God damn I love my job. My back was arching off the hotel room wall. Urgh.

"Fuck you smell so fucking sweet" he growled. I licked my lips this is what I liked, pretty words. I dipped into his mind; let me explain I am a telepathic call girl. As I rummaged around in his brain I was pleasantly surprised to find the store house of his fantasies with such ease.

Such a mess in there, tut tut. Such mommy and daddy issues. He really needs therapy. My inside leg is exactly thirty three and quarter inches long. Just now they are wrapped round John Quinn's muscular torso as he tries to fuck me into oblivion. So you could say John. . .a John called John- oh that's funny, but I digress. You could say that just now, Mr John Quinn- Were tiger is surrounded by sixty six and half inches of therapy- of pure sexual healing.

"Sweetie?" I coo.

"Fuck," he growls, he looks torn, "Did I hurt you? I've never done this before." Bless him he is actually torn up inside.

"No, I like it really rough, angry, almost like you're taking me against my will, wouldn't that be something?" My voice teasing as I nibble on the lobe of his ear, I watch in my mind the war play out inside his head.

Did I really like it like that? Sometimes it could be fuck hot. Me? I just love sex in all its different guises. I love how throw away such an intimate act can be, I am awed by it. But for however long they buy me for, I play a roll. I'm the heroine in their fantasies. In that hour or two or a night even; they wanted me, I love them, I give them my body, take them into me, I cradle them to my bosom, slip into their consciousness and birth their fantasies-it's my gift.

"Do it," my voice horse with the building lust, feeding of my clients. Before I know it I am face down in the mattress his hand wrapped so tightly round my hair, I can feel the heat in my scalp. He's pulled out of me now. He frantically tears at my pushed aside panties, ripping them from me, next is my dress, shredded from my body. He's panting, still fighting to control his darker urges. He wants me to fight, tell him to stop. God I am so wet. But I stay quiet; I want this to play out for him, if I am honest for me too.

In his mind it's like clash of the titans, I already know how the war will end otherwise I would never had pushed him. He's ready to fight his own personal demon, he's ready. He takes a deep shuddering breath as he runs his hand over my bare back side. He's shaking, his hand trembles as he caresses me. I smile secretly to myself as he thinks how perfect I am. How he wants to destroy that, pollute it, then he chastises himself, hating himself for even having such a violent dark thoughts against a woman.

With a sudden movement his hand shifts from my ass to my hip where he lifts me up entering me once again in one long hard thrust, he's grunting. Hating himself once more for loving the feeling. I could never stop him even if I wanted to, the sheer dominance he has over me. He is scared out of his mind, that he's no better than the men that attacked his mother.

"I hate you," he roars. "You fucking bitch, is this what you want?"

Finally I am free to speak as he pounds into me, I know he's not going to stop, I don't want him to, hell knows I don't want him to.

"No, it's what you want," I cry out, I whimper as he pulls out of me. Flipping me round, pinning my wrist to the bed above my head. Entering me again this time with more aggression, it feels so good, the pain and pleasure dance perfectly through my body like some choreographed dance only for me.

His spectacular purple eyes have bled to orange, he continues to pound into me, my nipples rubbing against the smoothness of his chest. He lets go of my hands, "It's not fair," he chants over and over. Amen to that- I hear ya. He roars as he cums; the vibrations of the roar send me rocketing into my own climax, my core clamps down on him, milking him further. We are just a mess of tangled sweaty limbs, my pussy is still throbbing for him.

When I come down from my high, he's licking the tears from my face, not from pain but the intense pleasure, his tongue rough like a cat's. I see the bedding is in ribbons by my head; in place of his hands are two giant paw's. His claws extended. Most call girls would run for the hills, pass out from screaming, but not I. I only sleep with 'Supes', you could say they are my speciality. I've never fucked a weretiger before, so I am quite proud at this moment in time. I know they are rare. They become like Pokémon for me, I think somewhere deep , twisted inside me I am trying to collect em' all. I discreetly wiggle checking the latex is still in place.

I lick my lips and smile at him, "I've hurt you," he states, horrified at himself.

"John," I begin. He gulps. What a pussy.

"I am tougher than I look. You were perfect," I wiggle my hips, "Infact, I think you did a knot I had in my back the world of good, actually it feels really good."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No, you even made me cum. Perk of my job, I'll consider it a tip," I smile at him winking, he smiles back more confident now.

"I was so rough. . . I've marred your pretty skin," ashamed as he rubs his hands over my hip.

I lay my fingers over his lips, "Let me stop you there. This is going to come as a shock to you, rape fantasies are not all that uncommon. Does it mean you really want to be raped or rape someone? Hell no, and it doesn't make you a bad person either- it's a kink. I loved the feeling of you overpowering my body; your dominance. It reminded me I am a woman you are a man, in this modern life where those lines can sometimes be blurred trust me, that is a huge turn on. If you wanted to explore this again I'd be happy to help. Next time we could do it outside."I get wet again just thinking about it.

He collapses on top of me weeping, relived he's not a freak. I wrap my legs round him, hold him tightly to me. Sixty six and half inches of therapy. He takes me again gently this time as if to prove to himself that he can, that he would never do that to a woman, in his love making, he reverently worships me, bringing me to another two climaxes till he is sated and happy, my job is done. I leave him purring like a kitten in its sleep.

**12.36pm **

I let myself into the house and pick up the flowery apron that's always hanging on the hook on the back of the kitchen door. I have taken great care to wash my morning's encounter of me. All traces of John Quinn's scent gone. I am in a yellow sun dress that looks great with the apron, I am wearing pearls. My hair is worn reminiscent of a 1950's starlet's, in soft waves.

I set to work humming, mindlessly as I bake an apple pie, always apple pie. I juice lemons making a pitcher of lemonade, decorating the pitcher with sprigs of mint, fresh from the garden. I just put the finishing touches on to a plate of huge man-sized sandwiches, when the pie needs to come out of the oven. The kitchen smells heavenly. I make sure the wedding rings are in place, just as the front door opens.

I have moment of butterflies in my stomach before I trap them down; I smile when I hear it. "Hi, honey I am home."

My heart is racing, in breathless anticipation, "In here, I am in the kitchen," I call my voice betraying me.

"Is that apple pie, I smell?" he calls back the sound of heavy work boots hit the floor in the hall.

"Your favourite," I smile, it's genuine.

My breath catches as it always does when I see him, his scruffy black hair, piercing green eyes. He runs for me scooping me up.

"God I need this," he says as he twirls me round.

"Kiss me," I whisper looking down on him as he holds my hips against his chest. Slowly he lowers me kissing me tenderly.

"My sweet Sookie."

"Alcide, put me down, you big oaf," I giggle.

"No I don't think I will Mrs. Herveaux, in fact I am going to make love to you."

"Mmm," I smile biting my lip. I love the way he stares into my eyes, it's so hot. Holding my gaze or is it me that is holding his?

Sweetly he places tender kisses on my neck and behind my ear damping my panties instantly. He inhales and a low growl of appreciation at the scent of my arousal rips from his throat, as he grips the back of my thighs he's carrying me through to the bedroom.

Slowly stripping me till I am naked before him, I am pleased to see the new ointment for bruising has worked its magic and not a trace of this morning can be seen. I must remember to thank Amelia.

"God you're so beautiful." He smiles his hand catching the back of my neck, his thumb rubbing over my lips, I turn in towards it kissing him.

"You mister are over dressed," I tease, slowly undoing his belt buckle. Palming him through his jeans. He stills me, laying me back on the bed. I read from his mind he wants me to watch him. So I do, getting wetter by the second as I support myself on my elbows as he strips for me.

When he is nude, he gets down on his knees, kissing my thighs open, "You have the prettiest pussy I've ever seen." He whispers a second later, I feel his tongue lick the length of it swirling my sensitive nub. Oh God.

I moan and wither under his gentle touch. Two thick fingers are added, working me over and over till I am calling out his name. When he comes up the length of my body, I feel him ready and very hard against my thigh. I taste myself on his lips, "Please," I whimper wanting this every bit as much as he does.

I rip open the foil packet, rolling on the latex sheath onto his hard cock, cupping and squeezing his balls as I line him up. We both groan at how good it feels once he is inside me. He captures one of my nipples tugging it slightly.

"Yes, God I love. . ."

Alcide holds my face between his huge hands, staring at me intently, like he is trying to memorize every detail of my face. "Who do you love?"

"You," I answer. I wrap my legs round him pushing the heels of my feet into his ass, pushing him deeper into me.

Slowly his hips build up momentum; he's kissing me, loving me, "So close, don't stop." I urge him.

"Fuck Sookie. . .urgh. .oh God you feel so good." His hips are going at a madding pace now, I am trying so hard to keep looking at him. I know how close he is, but my eyes are fighting not to roll back.

"Yes...yesss, yeeeees," I yell just as he explodes inside me, my body tremors and shakes as I have my own sweet end.

We lay in each other's arms, Alcide just holds me till both our hearts are slow and relax once again, "I am getting married," he says breaking the spell.

"Good for you," I smile genuinely happy for him, he's a good guy.

"She's not pack but she's a were." he says with a far off look on his face, picturing her. She has a funny hair cut, I note.

"I wish you had said. I would have baked an extra pie, for your freezer," I kissed his nose.

"I am going miss this, you." He looks up at me through his lashes, his boyish charm is so cute.

I hold out my left hand in front of us the fake wedding rings glinting in the sun that's coming through the big bay window. "Me too." I giggle. Thinking how crazy fucked up this little 1950's bubble that is Alcide's fantasy is.

"Why are you laughing?" he smiled, big just like the rest of him.

"You'll laugh," I warn him.

"What, tell me?" he murmurs close enough to send shivers down my body.

"Well, no one else makes me bake for them; I really like baking those damn pies." We both roll in fits of laughter, which leads to more play, kissing. Then fucking in the shower. Finally we sit down to have the lunch, I prepared.

"God you're amazing woman, why don't you exist in real life?" Alcide moans as he scopes up some more pie closing his eyes in delight. He's a man that really likes his food. Actually he's a werewolf that really likes his food.

"_**I do **_exist in real life," I giggle.

"You know what I mean." he smiles patting my hand.

"I sure do." We continue eating in silence. I think this why I could never have a relationship; I don't like real life. This; as fucked up as some folks might think it is, this right now is what I love. I get the best of the men I fuck, no complications. There was time I dreamed of just this, but I am not that girl anymore. If I was really honest, couldn't see myself happy like that long term.

"Erm. . .Sookie, I don't know if this is appropriate but I got you something." His cheeks blaze red.

"I love presents, don't be embarrassed," I encourage as I already know from his thoughts he's been wondering if he should even give me the gift, at all. He thinks it's stupid now- too little.

"Oh hell, it's nothing really. Fuck-forget it, it's dumb."

"No. Sorry, no can do." I arch an eyebrow at him, holding out my hand expectantly.

He looks defeated, as he puts a key ring into my hand with a bright glossy red apple on it I laugh, "An apple for the teacher?"

"Something like that," he blushes and he is totally adorable; I just hope the woman he marries sees how great he is and appreciates my lessons. Alcide is now one fine lover.

"You're the best wife I ever had." He laughs. Goof.

**4.57pm **

I giggle as I open my apartment door looking at the apple key ring dangling from the bunch of keys. "Ames you home?" I yell picking up my mail that's already been sorted from the sideboard.

"Hey, Good day so far?"

"Yeah it's been interesting," I smile at direction of her voice, she's busting at the seams to tell me something. At the last minute her mind zeros in on the word interesting, she was just about to say something when she rounds the corner.

"Sweet Jesus, you looked like you been fucked six ways from Sunday," Amelia gasped.

"Alcide is getting married, he got a bit amorous saying goodbye. Oh Ames it was fuckhot, we ended up right there on the kitchen table, you know how I taught him _all_ the tricks –urgh my little pupil did not disappoint. Now spill, I know your busting at the seams, 'gurl'."

"The King of Nevada, has booked you for a bonding job," Amelia squealed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah you lucky bitch, he loves you five million dollars." Amelia was hoping up and down on the spot.

"Are you sure? The King?"

"Yeah his day person phoned the papers are on the desk, I confirmed with Mr Marmomdies that they have the original copies signed in blood."

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. I mean Wow. I didn't think it'd be so soon after the last one."

"What's it like?"

"Being bonded? Amazing, terrifying, intense urgh the sex- like a drug. You are just like feeding of each other if you pardon the pun, it's like those endless mirrors you get you just don't know where they start and you finish and vice a versa."

"How do you do it? How do you make them believe you love them? The bond can't lie, they are Vampires for Christ sakes; how do you pull the wool over there eyes? You never talk about it."

"You've never asked, it's not a big secret. I find one thing about them, then I love it, I love it so damn much till it eclipses anything else."

"I envy you, to experience a blood bond once is something amazing but four times, you don't know how special you are. You get a window into Vampires very few people will ever see."

"It's my gift and the sex is fuck hot, usually they shower me in presents and after a long weekend of some of the greatest sex imaginable I walk away five million dollars richer happy in the knowledge that at least once in their long lives they have known love, win/win if you ask me."

"Don't you ever think about them? I know we shouldn't Madame Octavia says we shouldn't but sometimes I do." She's testing the waters, I thought.

"Of course I do, I love my job. But are you asking do I ever regret leaving them, when the job is done- never. I am a dream, we are a dream, facilitators of fantasy. Take Alcide for instance, his dream was to be human, to have a loving wife at home he would come home to. Tenderly make love to her, have her tell him she loves him." I giggle, I love those damn pies, "bake for him. His fantasy takes him far, far away from Pack Master bull shit, Were's and being Alpha, populating the pack it's an escape; I am my very own holiday resort. But it's not real."

"Don't you ever feel used?"

"What's this really about? I can't see how I should feel used, sometimes I wonder if it's me using them. I mean, I have great sex which I really enjoy, I never have to deal with long term BS, I often get spoiled and at the end of it they pay me. Perfect if you ask me. It's like someone else's kids, you get the best of them for a couple of hours, you can spoil them, before the sugar high really kicks in and they become annoying little shits you hand them back, having had a great time."

"It's Tray." She blurts out, ah one of Amelia's regulars.

"Okay, you wanna talk about it sweetie?"

"Urgh this is so cliché, oh fuck I am a cliché! I think I am in love with him. I know he loves me, he's asked me to give this up and come live with him. I am really tempted; hell knows I have enough money stashed. He's asked me to give him my decision this weekend. I could have that magic shop I always wanted."

"Give me your hands," I motion with my own to her. Taking hold of her hands I dip into her mind. She's scared wondering if he would be enough for her, Amelia like me has a raging libido and has always enjoyed the adventurous sex that comes with the job. Amelia has never been in this for the money at first it was to piss off her rich father; then like me she enjoyed the variety and flexible work day, the excitement. There is no doubt in my mind she loves him.

"You should go for it, I think you'll be happy," I tell her.

**12.01am**

I rub the sleep from my eyes, shake my head having chucked the alarm clock clean across the room. I stand under the shower the icy needles waking me up. I lick my wet lips sliding my hand down to my pussy thinking about my client later. Suddenly I am awake, alert and already the anticipation of tonight encounter fills me. After Amelia left, I had made a quick dinner and gone to bed so I could be fresh for tonight.

I dress quickly, a pink button down long sleeved shirt which I have rolled the sleeves, skinny jeans, I pull my hair into a ponytail curling the ends, just a light make up some blush, mascara and some lip gloss. I slip my feet into some gorgeous pale pink Jimmy Choo's. I Pick up my Juicy Couture overnight bag (all gifts); I won't be back tonight in fact not till late tomorrow night. I look the picture of fresh faced innocence, I smile at my reflection.

I grin as I park my yellow fully restored vintage Beetle, Betty always makes me smile she's so sweet. Damn I love that car. I knock on the employee entrance of the bar. Fangtasia of all names. Felicia answers, she's a vampire, stunningly beautiful, "Hey girl," I smile. I know Felicia; she works sometimes for Madame Octavia too, but as a Dom. Which is hilarious to me as a more timid Vampire you will not meet, however when she dons all the gear she is a force to behold.

She smiles warmly at me, as I give her a peck on the cheek, "Pam said she would be out in a minute, you're just to wait in the office."

"Okay cool, I am five minutes early any way," Felicia leads me through the narrow corridor, leaving me at the door she carries on back through to the bar.

Inside it's just like any other bar office one wall is occupied with shelves. Various liquor bottles, paper work and promo items litter the shelves. There's a desk with a comfy huge executive chair behind it and two plastic chairs in front of it. A brown leather couch occupies the wall opposite the shelves. That's where I choose to sit.

I pull out the De Castro paper work, laying it inside my magazine. Begin to read over it, two weeks from now, it's for three full nights. I look up as I sense a void approaching the office door.

Ah this must be the Viking Pam talks so fondly about, her maker I think, as a skyscraper of a man enters the office. He stares at me, "Are you a gift from Pam?" He asks, his fangs running out.

"Not tonight," I smile, rolling my eyes. This is the first time I've met Pam at her work, I've seen her most weeks in the last six months, he's just as she described him.

He stops dead the door swinging closed behind him, "You're here for Pam, you are Sookie Stackhouse?" he says slowly, like he can't quite believe it.

"Yes, in the flesh," I reply returning my paper work and magazine to the side pocket of my bag.

"But you look so wholesome," he states sitting down staring at me like I am the Easter bunny.

"I am wholesome, I go to church every Sunday without fail."

He roars with laughter. "Pam talks about you, that is a rare quality for a breather."

"Thank you, I am glad I make her happy."

"I never said you made her happy." His tone is sharp.

I giggle, despite myself, "If I didn't I would be a foot note, no actually not even be mentioned. Something stuck on the bottom of her designer pumps, no?"

He smiles, "Pam said you are very intuitive."

I grin. A couple of minutes pass with nothing said. I can tell there is something he wants to ask me, by the way he looks at me. "Pam says you specialise in super naturals, that you have been bonded before and that you can make a Vampire believe that you even love them, how can you boast such a claim?"

"I have been fully bonded four times, it's an intense and emotional experience for both parties. Magic is used to sever the ties when the contract is up, not a trace of the blood is left in me. I don't make someone believe anything, the bond can't lie- I love them."

"So you want me to believe that **you**, could ever make someone like me believe you were in love with them? To what purpose?" He snorted, like it's the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard.

I get up from the couch, walk over to the desk balance my ass on the edge of it facing him; it's brazen of me I know. "As Vampires you get to experience many things, but very rarely love. When you have tried it all, tire of the sex that is just relief for your hungers, when you have murdered and killed for existence, it is easy to see how potent making love can be with a woman who adores you, nay loves you, it's something new."

"Impressive argument, but I still don't see how you could even produce love out of thin air let alone convince a being who has lived centuries that you feel it for them. After all we are _not_ humans with fangs."

"The proof is in the pudding, my Gran always said that. I could show you; is Pam going to be much longer?" I motion for the door over my shoulder.

"Another fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll show you, give you a taste of what it feels like, if you want?" It's a generous offer.

"How?"

"It would require that we exchange a drop of blood; but before you get bent out of shape I have Selkie tears they dissolve Vampire blood. Our connection would only last a few minutes, if I am a big fat liar you could always snap my neck it's just as effective, at severing the bond." I am playing with fire, but I can't help myself a thrill runs through me. I know their blood is sacred, so I am really pushing my luck, Pam's maker is over a thousand.

His eyebrows go to his hair line, "It would be a pity to kill someone as beautiful as you." He cups my face running his thumb over my throat staring at it intensely. One tiny bit of pressure from him and my life ceases to be. I relax my neck letting him support it in his large hand, surrendering.

"I want to try it." His blue eyes blaze with lust.

I move up on the desk letting my legs dangle, "Come here stand between my legs, this is no sex mind you. Technically your on Pam's clock," I remind him.

"Which is my clock," he reminds me. I can't help but smile at his cockiness.

I lick my lips, pulling his hands into my lap. They are huge, rough in some areas smooth in others I trace the lines in the palms. I close my eyes bringing them up to my face where I nuzzle them, imagining all the things these hands have seen, done. Have they rocked children to sleep? Built houses? Kept him safe? What would they look like caressing Pam? Dipping in and out of her slick folds? This is what I will love about him, his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Loving you," I look into his eyes, pushing the pad of my thumb on his fang, his hands still in mine. I watch as the bead of blood blooms around the pristine white fang. He is so very handsome. He groans as my blood touches his tongue.

"Oh fuck, you taste amazing," he laps at the thumb, cleaning every drop, rocking his erection into me.

"Now your turn," I lead his thumb to his fang, darker sticky liquid forms around his other fang. "Last chance to back out?" I offer. He just snarls as he rubs himself against my denim clad core even harder. Pam said he was huge, I can feel it, my panties are damp all over again.

I take his thumb into my mouth, licking the tiny bead of blood, moaning at the taste. I hold onto his hands placing a kiss on the knuckles of each hand I let the love I feel for his hands wash over me. He is watching me unblinking like Vampire can do.

"I don't feel any fear from you," he comments, his eyes intense so very intense.

"I don't scare easily."

He bends down gently kissing me, "You taste of strawberries."

I smile, he feels prideful. He won't want to admit he can feel my love for him. His emotions flash so fast it's hard to catch them. But I know he's impressed.

I slip the Selkie tears from my pocket, just as I bring the little vial to my lips his hands descends over mine, covering it completely.

"Wait," his voice is rough, his forehead against mine, "you can feel me too?"

"Yes, kinda." I stare at our combined hands, the love in my heart swelling, it encompasses any fear that he may kill me.

I feel a huge wave of gratitude come towards me, I smile. Then he nods, I throw the vial back the bitter taste of the light blue tears works instantly. The connection is gone.

I giggle at how reckless I've just been, "I don't even know your name." I whisper realising that even though Pam talks about him, it's always my Master or the Viking but never his name or even Sheriff sometimes.

His voice is hoarse I know he wants me, he is still painfully hard and really I wish I had time to do something about that, "It's Eric, Eric Northman."

"Well, Eric, it was nice loving you," as soon as I have uttered the last word, Pam barges in.

Her eyes brow's raised, "Am I interrupting something, can I watch?" she smirks. Eric and I drop hands as I scoot of the desk.

"No." I smile, "You ready girlfriend?" I pick up, my bag off the couch.

"I want all the juice," Pam smiles at me, fangs down. Just as we leave I am almost at the employee entrance, Eric stops us.

"Miss Stackhouse?" he calls.

"Yes?" He is standing at the door of his office with his hands in his pockets, his face unreadable.

"You are very talented." Pam grabs my arm her eyes wide, twinkling.

"Thanks," I call back, as the back door closes.

"Spill." She practically yells at me as I get into her minivan.

Pam's fantasy is not so much about sex as it is about friendship. Sure we have sex, but the Pam I see I am sure very few see, if anyone-that's special. We gossip like best friends, she completely loses her Vamp persona and indulges in her inner human. We have fun.

"I was proving your Master wrong," I laugh as she practically salivates to hear what had gone on. I explain, we chat and giggle. Just as we pull up to her house the conversation has lulled.

"Pammy?" I ask.

"Yeah Sook?"

"You don't mind me smelling like your master do you? I didn't . . .spoil things for you?" I am worried I want her to be happy, for her fantasy to be perfect.

"No, no not at all. I don't know if you can understand this but I owe him everything. Without him I'd be a pile of bones and bag of dust. He freed me. There is nothing I would not do for him."

"Okay on that cheery note," I laughed, "let's get this sleep over on the road."

"Wait till you see what I've bought you." Pam grins. It looks at odds with her Fangtasia Mortica Adams garb.

"I got you something too." I wink at her.

We make our way into the house, excited, I dump my bag on her bed rummaging for the gift bag of nail varnishes.

"Here," we both say at the same time as we hold out our gifts. In Pam's hands is satin blue Pj's they are gorgeous.

"Oh they are beautiful ," I immediately being to strip to change into them.

"I got the same ones for myself in dusty pink," she says tossing her ridiculous corset long filmy dress on top of a hamper.

The satiny material feels great against my skin, I am just trying up the first button on my top my nipples have pebbled against the lush fabric.

"Fuck, Sookie. Your tits are so perfect." She crawls over on the bed only in a black thong, cupping one of my bare breasts. I find myself moving towards her, the Pj top forgotten on the floor. I hiss as her cool chest presses up against mine as we kneel on the bed each with the other's thigh between our legs.

"Oh Pam." I moan as we kissed slow and languid, she takes her time.

"May I?" Pam asks after I am breathless from kissing. Bringing her mouth closer to my nipple I know she wants to feed. I nod. My fingers rub the lace of her thong.

As her fangs slide past the barrier of my skin; my fingers past the barrier of her thong. Her folds are slick, she's always ready I love that about her. I don't normally fuck women, but Pam is so hot, so at ease with her sexuality I can't help myself. I dip my fingers into her tight wet pussy, earning a moan from her. She is the kind of woman that can turn straight women Bi, for tonight she is all mine.

The more she pulls from my breast the more frantic my fingers move in her core. Her hand snakes into the silky Pj bottoms, rubbing me. I feel her fingers fucking me, she is so good at this, wantonly I spread my legs wider my body begging for her incredible touch. With Vampire speed she stimulates my clit, I am practically sobbing when she takes one final pull on the puncture wounds on my breast. We both tumble over the edge clinging to each other. My legs shake and tremble, I hold on to her for support.

Pam watches as I lick my fingers clean of her juices, she does the same with her own hand. "You taste so sweet, Sookie." She murmurs taking long languid licks of her cum soaked fingers. Pam zips away bringing back a warm wash cloth we tidy ourselves up.

"You good?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I just needed that. I couldn't face any of the blood bags tonight knowing you'd be here later."

"Pam if you want to spend all night in bed, we can." I offer. Trust me that would be no hardship, she's so beautiful, such a generous lover.

"I know, but I never get any girl time, so come on I got us a couple of DVD's. Lets order you some take out and do our nails." I grin at her, I don't doubt Pam is a fierce Vampire but she is also just a girl. I press one last kiss on her lips tweaking her nipple.

"Not helping Stackhouse." She hits me with a cushion, ten minutes later I have called mercy on the pillow fight, breathless and my skin flushed.

I get pizza we settle down in front of the TV. Pam tells me about some new Vampires that have moved to the area, she is so cutting, I am snorting with laughter at her descriptions. 'Eternal moobs' that phrase has got to go down in the hall of fame. I have to wipe my eyes when she tells me, she had to inform one unfortunate Vampire, they got turned, not their wardrobe the 1980's wants it back.

"What do you really think of Eric?" She suddenly asks me.

"Shallow waters run deep." I answer without hesitation.

"Explain."

"I don't know the guy, he seems shallow at first, you know, but he's really deep. I think he wants people to see him as shallow- not that bothered about anything. _I get that."_

"Shallow waters run deep, I like it."

"So the midnight purple on your toes?" I ask; the conversation easy between us.

"Please."

We watch a couple of movies, paint our toes and fingers. Pam gives me an awesome neck and shoulder massage. Her fingers are firm and nimble.

"Life as a dog or cat?" I ask.

"Has to be cat, way more independent; so not down with the whole licking your own ass." She laughs. "Eternity as beautiful and stupid or ugly and wise?" She asks me.

"Oh, that's a hard one. . . sorry but I am just going have to go with the shallow as fuck answer of beautiful and stupid. . .they say ignorance is bliss, I would just have to hope that truth holds out." We both giggle, Pam agreeing.

"Dior or Chanel?" I question.

"Clothing line or perfumes?"

"Mmm. . .Clothing line,"

"Chanel, but it's close," she laughs.

"You fit for bed?"

She nods. I tidy away our stuff putting the pizza box out in the trash. This is Pam's walk on the wild side, I sleep next to her, she told me the first time she asked me to stay that her Maker would kick her ass and silver her if he knew she slept with a human next to her during her death time slumber. It must be terrifying to be so fierce at night but so vulnerable during that day.

I would never hurt her, the reward of having her trust the next day- what can I say it's sublime. We kiss and fondle each other till dawn claims her. I don't get home till 4am the next day. The day after that is Sunday, I wasn't lying when I said I go to church, I never work Sundays for that reason.

**Monday 11.47pm **

I spent the day at the spa, getting treatments I have to look good, I just zone out. It's relaxing. A town car picked me up at 7pm tonight I accompanied a Daemon for dinner, we talked, ate good food, by 11 I am home. I don't sleep with all my clients. Quite often I am just an escort, as the case was tonight; he just wanted a pretty face to talk to.

I am laying bed reading, when I feel a Void outside my window considering my penthouse apartment is on the top floor, that's odd.

Opening the curtains to my balcony reveals Eric Northman. I have a moment of weirdness, I pull my wrap tighter round my shoulders. My apartment is heavily warded, as he is hovering a good four feet from my balcony I know I am safe on the balcony. He can fly!

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I step on to the balcony, moving my glasses further up my nose.

"It has come to my attention Miss Stackhouse that my child has not been glamouring you." he is staring at me intently I can feel the stirrings of his glamour pinging in my mind.

"Oh. Is Pam okay?" I ask with concern flooding my voice.

"Yes." It's stronger now, the twinges of his mind trying to take mine.

"Don't waste your energy." I say while cocking my hip out and folding my arms.

Shock crosses his face, very briefly but it's there.

"I work for SNE (Super Natural Escorts), they don't hire regular humans, I don't glamour." Surprise flickered across his face, I look over the railing, it's a long way down.

"It seems I have shown my hand, too early." His fangs are fully extended.

"Don't sweat it big guy. Give me a sec," I run back into my room; when I come out again I am in jeans and a sweater.

"So here's the deal, the wards extend to two floors below my place, four feet give or take in front of me," I climb up on the patio chair, then swing my legs over the banister. Eric is watching me intently I lean over almost to the point of no return. "I am going to jump, if you catch me you can take me for a drink. If you don't problem solved," I smile.

"You believe your little trick in my office has endeared you to me and that I will save you."

"No, I don't. Pam says you are over a thousand years old, I know you won't lose any sleep over my splat on the pavement." I clutch the pendant on my necklace. Ripping it off my neck, instantly will transport me to my safe place, all the escorts at SNE have them. If Eric doesn't catch me that's just what I'll have to do. I stare into his eyes as I let myself fall all the way forward.

"Shit," Eric hisses before I am in his arms.

"Just one drink and no funny business," I laugh. Whoa what a rush, I think, as the wind whistles past us. My heart is beating in my throat.

**12.02pm**

I am sitting on a bar stool, sipping from my perfectly mixed Gin and tonic, looking into blue eyes, "Miss Stackhouse that is twice you have handed me the control of your life, do you have a death wish?"

"Call me Sookie, it was only once, falling out the window I was never in any danger. . .unless you had chosen to snap my neck on the way down. . .so I'll um...just stop talking now." I give him a crooked smile.

Eric laughs, "What are you?"

"Oh if I had a dollar for every time I heard that. . ." I swing on the chair, side to side.

"You'd be a rich woman?" Eric smirks.

"No, I'd have about twenty three dollars," I giggle, throwing my head back. "And for your information, I am a rich woman."

"Then why do you do what you do? Why not quit?"

"I like sex Mr Northman."

"You're a beautiful girl, you wouldn't be lonely for long I am sure. . .Wait you don't have a third breast or two pussies I should know about?"

I roar with laughter. "No, sorry to disappoint not even a third nipple and why thank you. I am never lonely. I am expensive, I rarely deal with creeps. I sleep with beautiful, interesting men and women, I get taken to the best restaurants, best hotels all which I could afford myself, but why should I? Then the sex is usually exquisite, in that time I have none of the bullshit other women have to put up with. Let me Vamp it for you, It's like having the finest blood on tap and some pays you to drink it, then fucks you like your doing them the biggest favour ever."

"When you put it like that, I can see the appeal." He takes a healthy gulp of his True Blood bottle, eyeing me the whole time. "So how did a wholesome small town girl like you end up in your line of work?" Ah he's been checking up on me.

"You really want to know?" I ask scrunching my face, wondering why he would even waste his time.

"Yes."

"Okay, it's not terribly interesting. My roommate, she was staying with me and my Gran after Katrina she was from NO. One day she broke her ankle an hour before she had to escort a business man to a function. At that time she only did escorting. She talked me into covering for her. I was a waitress, I said what the hell.

So I find myself picked up in a fancy town car whisked away to _my date_- I suppose. A Vampire. I was beside myself. . ."

"...You were scared?"

"Hell no. I never been so excited in all my life, you guys had been out of the coffin as they say for two years I'd never met one of y'all. He didn't disappoint, he was the perfect gentleman, stood when I would go to the ladies, the whole nine yards. All evening he was very attentive, never once acted inappropriately. Considering it was the only proper date I'd ever been on, I came home on cloud nine."

"How old where you?"

"Twenty three."

"You'd never had a date?" he asks incredulously.

"None that I had stayed till the end. The next day Octavia, that's owner of SNE, pays me two thousand dollars and hands me a gift bag from Cartier with the most gorgeous bracelet I'd ever laid eyes on, which I promptly send back the thing must have been worth more than my house."

"You didn't keep it?"

"No way. I'd had the best night of my life, I felt guilty taking the two thousand dollars, I couldn't believe I'd been paid a month's salary for having the best date ever. So a couple of weeks go by my Aunt Linda gets diagnosed with cancer. Just out of the blue Octavia phones and asks if I would be willing to accompany the same Vampire to a function in New Orleans, all my travel will be paid for, he will put me up in a five star hotel and is willing to pay me five thousand dollars just for my company."

"So you agreed."

"No way I wasn't that kinda girl," I laugh swatting him on the arm, he laughs too.

"Anyway, turns out Linda's treatment is going to cost **five** thousand dollars for the first part, can you believe it? The next day Octavia phones again to see if there was anything she could do to change my mind. We had all prayed for a miracle, Gran said it would be rude not to accept God's help which ever agent he chooses to send it with, so I accepted. I had an amazing time, we talked for hours and danced. And again he is a perfect gentleman. Another two weeks go by and Octavia phones again asks if I would be willing to met the same Vampire again, just as an escort on a Bi-monthly basis five thousand dollars each night."

"So what happened then?"

"That went on for about six months, we had great fun. On our third outing he took me salsa dancing, no business for him that night, it was just the two of us. I was in seventh heaven, we just had fun. Within the six months I had replaced my Gran's roof on our house, taken care of my Aunt Linda with the best doctors and paved our drive and paid off the little that was left on the mortgage."

"Did he feed from you?"

"No, not once. Nor did he ask, he never propositioned me in that time. Other than the briefest of kisses on my hand or my cheek had we hadn't any intimate contact."

"He must have been very old, your scent is delectable," Eric comments.

"He is around six hundred I believe, he wasn't so sure himself, when I asked him," I take another sip of my drink.

"So how did you make the leap miss goody two shoes?"

"I am getting to that. You think after a thousand years you'd have learned a thing or two about patience, Geez." I wink at him, he grins and the tips of his fangs are on display. "So by this time I felt so comfortable with him, he's like an old friend. Six months in, he tells me that he would very much like to make love to me. He would like to take me to Rome and Venice for a long weekend. That he would take in the sights with me as his escort; in which he would pay me for my time but after we had been to the events of that night, in my free time he asked if I would be amenable to having a physical relationship with him."

"What did you say?"

"What could I say? I hadn't been out of the state of Louisiana since I was born. This was Venice and Rome we are talking about, I was having a hard time controlling myself as it was, he is so very handsome. The only thing I had to lose was my virginity and I had no sentimental attachment to that what so ever. We sealed the deal with a kiss it my first proper kiss and it curled my toes."

Eric eye are as wide as can be, his fangs have run down fully, "You were a virgin? At twenty three and had never been kissed, are the men in your town blind?"

"By then I was twenty four and yes, I was a virgin. The men in my home town treated me like a leper. Crazy Sookie they called me. My first time was perfect, like a dream. He was so tender and gentle with me, it was. . . just beautiful and I got to see Rome! I went to masque ball in Venice and had a gondola ride, he took me to the opera, I nearly peed my panties it was so good." I laughed. "I came home quit my job, went to university and began escorting, within two months my salary was twenty times, what I made waitressing full time.

Second guy I slept with was a similar story, I would escort him all over the world, arm candy he called me. He would have me make up names for all his boring business associates, then take great pleasure in managing to wheedle that name into conversation. He's a devilishly handsome Fire Daemon. Four months in, he asks if I am burning as much for him as he is for me, pun intended- it made me laugh, he always made me laugh. He tipped me a car and then left the realm so I couldn't return it, he knew me too well."

"You lived with your Gran still during this time, what did she say?"

"She told me that if she was young enough and beautiful enough I'd have to race her to the post. And that if those wealthy men, like to have the company of a beautiful young woman for pleasant conversation, then who was I to deny them, I wasn't hurting anyone. As long as I was happy it was all good, in fact I was helping them with their loneliness just like a good Christian. Then she embarrassed the shit outta me, she said wouldn't blame me if I took some of them to my bed. After all she had met two and they could make grown nuns weep- her words."

Eric chuckled, "Your Gran sounds very liberal."

"Yeah she was special. I miss her."

"Been gone long?"

"A couple of years, but we lived a lot in her final years. We had always been poor. Those last few years boy did we live, we took a round the world cruise. Gran got to see the pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, the Northern Lights, the temples at Angkor Wat, we even went to visit Santa in Lapland, I saw my first ever snow." I said proudly.

"Did you like the snow?"

"Mmm, honestly? I loved it when I was indoors wrapped up warm with a cup of coco, but outside I was too cold, I am made for warmer climates. But it was very pretty, magical even."

I finish the last of my drink I had been nursing. "Do you want another?" He asks.

"No, thank you. I don't drink very much. I have an early start tomorrow."

"Oh, anything exciting?" he smirks waggling his eyebrows.

"Well I enjoy it. I volunteer at the homeless shelter when I can." He laughs at that, shaking his head.

"Have any of your clients tried to keep you?"

"A few have. The last two bondings that I did, both tried. One was a bit harrowing, it's hard not to care for them, I don't like seeing them in pain." Tears were instantly spring in my eyes.

"Yet here you are."

"Octavia doesn't throw us to the lions, without the means to escape; that would be suicide. Besides they are under magical contract, with a Witch like Octavia, breach that and you are in deep shit. The last person that did got a visit from Britlingens."

"Having experienced your trick, I am not sure you aren't already playing chicken with death."

"It's not a trick."

"So you are in love with me?" He eyes me warily, trying to sniff out a lie.

"No, not **in** love, but love," I swallow as I hold up his hands running my fingers over his cool skin, "specifically your hands."

"My hands?" He looks at them between us, as if seeing them with new eyes.

"You have beautiful hands.I bet they have crushed men to death and melted women into puddles of ecstasy; they were forged a thousand years ago, but are forever captured in youth's sweet embrace. Every blemish tells a story, every line a journey, yet the biggest story of all will never mar them and for that I love them."

"That's how you do it."

"Yes," it slips past my lips barely a whisper. "So now you know my secret."

He dropped me off; against my better judgement I invited him past the wards. He kissed my knuckles good night and took off like superman.

For once in my life I didn't really know what to make of an encounter I've had. My ponderings weren't enough to keep me from my sleep. I woke the next morning wondering what the hell was wrong with me? Why had I twice spent my time in the company of someone who wasn't paying me. I needed to seriously have a word with myself. This was ridiculous like sky diving without a parachute. It had to stop.

I had an enjoyable day at the homeless shelter, I lost myself in the people and the work and just forgot my lapse in judgment. I had to get my head in the game; I had a bonding in less than two weeks, I couldn't afford any lapses in judgement.

For dinner I went to my favourite sushi restaurant. Emily welcomed me like an old family friend, leading me to empty bar stool at the bar. Her husband Matsu, was busy preparing the food. He stopped to smile at me widely, "Soookie," he called. I bowed my head at him.

"Chef," I smiled. I never ordered, I just let Emily and her husband feed me. It's always perfection, that's how all the regulars who came here did it. The restaurant was tiny but always busy; people came and went all the time. With great ceremony Emily served me tea, as she stirred the cup a final time she handed it to me.

"You should learn to make tea like this Sookie, it is great for focus. Vampires are said to enjoy the scent." As she spoke I could see her eyes were slightly unfocused, trance like. I had forgotten she could do that the first time she did it scared the bejesus outta me.

I swallowed, bowing my head to her taking the cup from her hands. "Thank you," I spoke. Yeah that's what I needed focus.

"I have some spicy tuna for you, you will love," Mastu informed me. I watched everything with a fascinated eye, I loved the ceremony of Japanese cooking. The art of it.

I bid them goodnight, taking a walk in the park. Late at night by myself, not the best idea I know but I didn't want to go back to my apartment. I realised on the way to the park I would have to move. Eric Northman had invaded my personal space. I wanted to be alone and in my own thoughts, it was no longer possible at my home. Sure I could rescind Eric's invite but it still wouldn't remove him; something had changed. I had let someone in.

I was startled by a voice in the shadows, "So it's finally happened," it spoke.

I sat bolt upright, I knew that voice I would know it anywhere, "Rasul?" I sent out my telepathy pin pointing his location. I smiled, "Whats finally happened?" I asked the shadow's smiling.

"My treasure, what have I done to you?" I stepped out approaching me.

I smirk, "Many things, all of them I was most willing to." I patted the seat beside me.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." He said putting an arm around me and pulling me close. My nipples stiffened responding to his touch, my core clenched. Rasul was an amazing lover and he was my first. I was a real sucker for him, I after all had so many firsts with him.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled him down for a kiss, him letting me.

He was looking at me strangely, "Remember when I took you to Rome?"

"How could I forget?" I snuggled deeper in his embrace, inhaling his masculine scent.

"I allowed you three questions a night?"

"Yes?" I was wondering where he was taking this.

"I told you about the Queen of Louisiana, I don't know if you are aware that a little over six months ago she was murdered, by the new King."

"I was." I replied, keeping my face neutral and body relaxed seeing as I had a bonding job with the very murderer in less than two weeks.

"Please don't sign the contract. It was by accident I've seen it, I work for him now. Don't do it," Rasul picked up my hand bringing it to his lips.

My eyes pricked with tears, "It's too late, it's happening." I swallowed.

"He knows what you are." He told me.

"A telepath?" I whispered so low only he would hear me.

"No a fairy Princess, I don't know how he found out."

I look at him thinking he is joking, but his face is deadly serious."What are you talking about?" I stare at him, I had known Rasul for over five years intimately, my eyes were searching his.

He cursed under his breath in Arabic, "Adele promised she would tell you, I thought she had before she died."

"She knew? Why would Gran keep this from me? Why tell you and not me?" I moved to get away from him, was that why I was so delicious to Vampires? My thoughts raced and anger tainted my voice.

"Please Sookie, I made a promise to your Gran that she would be the one to tell you, in turn she promised she would tell you. I didn't mean to hurt you with this, you are in danger, I only wish to see you safe."

"Thanks you have passed on the information, I appreciate it." I started to stand up.

"Please Sookie," his large hand cupped my cheek bring my face closer to his, "I should never propositioned you. I should have told you how I felt. How much I loved you, how much I hoped you would love me too. How I wanted to mainstream but was afraid to. I regret how I put you on this path, what have I done to you my Angel?"

"Rasul Stop! Why are you doing this to yourself? You set me free, the things I have seen because of you. The wonders of this world, I regret nothing. You paid me to spend time with you, how was I supposed to allow myself feel anything more than I have for you? I care for you, you know that."

"Yet, another has taken the place I had once hoped to hold in your heart."

"You are wrong. There is no place for anyone in my heart but me. What do you want me to say if I had only known it would be different? Are those the words you want to hear? That I had adolescent musing of you and I getting married? But I didn't, so they would be a lie. I loved every minute we spent together, because in those moments we treasured each other, till the next time. You would have been bored with me full time within a year, we both know it."

"No."

"Yes." I placed my hand over his mouth to silence him. "Yes, what we have is so much better, it's honest. When we make love, it's always exciting. Any troubles we personally had were left at the door of our relationship. We have only ever enjoyed the best of each other, we only see the best of each other. A fantasy, as real as one can get. How long before, your mainstreaming worries would have gotten in the way, politics of your world or my own worries and self esteem issues would have ruined everything? How long, huh?"

"I was going to turn you in Rome damn the consequences, I wish I had."

"I am glad you didn't. I would have hated you, I couldn't imagine a world where I would hate you. C'mon let's get out of here?" I stood holding out my hand to him.

He reluctantly got up, "It is good to see you again, my angel."

I smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "The feeling is mutual, where are you staying?"

"With the Sheriff but I have my usual hotel room," he waggled his eyebrows.

"No more crap, okay? Let it just be me and you and hot monkey sex?"

"Hot monkey sex? Is this what the kids call it nowadays?

I laughed heartily, "Cut that out right now, makes it sound like about to bed my grand dad."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at me. His almost black eyes were fathomless, beautifully handsome. His strong jaw line was just begging to be licked. Mmm. I may not be in love with Rasul but I am in a healthy amount of lust with him.

Rasul knew my body; he could play it like a well tuned instrument. In turn I knew his. It was comforting, sex with some who knew you maybe better than you knew yourself. As always the sex didn't disappoint. We walked hand in hand back to my apartment block an hour before dawn sated and content; I couldn't help but feel this was goodbye somehow. When he kissed me so fiercely I thought my panties would combust; I knew it was.

I drag myself up to the top floor my body feeling thoroughly loved. I should have checked my apartment with my telepathy before I went inside I always did, but I didn't. So I didn't notice the very large Vampire sitting on my bed. In fact I got ready for bed brushed my teeth thought about showering but I wanted Rasul's scent on me a little longer he always made me feel so safe.

So it wasn't till I actually got into bed I registered Eric there, his huge hand clamped over my mouth to prevent me from screaming like a hostage. "You smell like Rasul." He said. There was no emotion to his voice, letting me go. I sighed, after the bonding job I was defiantly getting a new apartment, maybe even move to New Orleans for a bit or maybe even London, I always liked London.

"Eric me casa, su casa," I sighed again as I pulled the covers tighter over me, too tired to give a shit. So tired I channelled Pam from the dead with my sarcasm, not even bothered it was directed to a thousand year old Vamp. I assume Eric let himself out as he wasn't there come the afternoon when I woke nor was there a crispy stain on my bedding. What was he doing?

I was meeting Pam tonight at the mall so we could do some shopping. I'd ask her what Eric's deal was since he was starting to freak me out. No that was a lie. His behaviour should have been freaking me out, but it wasn't. The normal response was to be freaked out when you find some guy you only met twice sitting on your bed; so I was going with freaked out.

I was standing in the changing rooms of Pam's and my favourite lingerie shop. Pam was in a cute lilac baby doll as I was asking her, "So Pammy what the deal with Eric? I come home early this morning and he was sitting on my bed, should I be shit scared or what?"

Pam cursed under her breath, "Sookie, I am not ashamed of you, but this was the reason I never had you met me at work. Fuck!"

"Fuck? Erm. . .so what? I should be fucking terrified? What are you saying here?" I asked taking off a black lace number putting it on the pile I wanted to keep.

"Shit. No I don't think Eric wants to hurt you. But he does want you, you fascinate him. We are going to have to cool my arrangement for a while. I am sorry." She says as she caresses my bare breast, she's frowning.

"How sorry?" I grin at her, I don't like seeing her frowning. Since I am just in panties and heels it doesn't take Pam long to demonstrate how sorry she is. The baby doll in lime green that I was not planning on buying had to be bought when I stuffed it in my mouth to keep me quiet as I came like a freight train. Damn that woman is talented. I try to tell myself I am okay with this, but truth be told I feel like I am losing my best friend which is just ridiculous.

We part ways at the mall promising to text each other, maybe some phone sex but to cool it until Eric looses interest; but something told me not to hold my breath. I pick up some fresh pasta and head to my apartment. This time I am prepared for the void sitting on my balcony. I drop my groceries in the kitchen go through to the bedroom dropping my bags on the bed. Silently I open the balcony, leaving the door ajar. I am aware of eyes watching me as I prepare my evening meal. I pull a True Blood out of the fridge, nuke it in the microwave and place it on a napkin in front of the chair opposite mine.

Thankful for small mercies, Amelia is not home to witness this weird shit. I dig into my pasta, Mmm comfort food. After a couple of minutes Eric sits down, "I thought you were spending the night with Pam." He states. What the fuck?

"So you're just sitting on my balcony knowing I wouldn't be home," I state back to him.

"I like the view." _Don't worry it will be on the market shortly_, I think cattily to him. _So did I, so did I._

"Is Rasul alright?" I ask, unable to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Oh I don't know, no reason or it could be your creepy as hell stalking, that has me on edge for my friend." I say looking into the bluest of eyes.

Eric stares just for a second and begins to laugh. The corners of his eyes are wrinkled as he smiles, "Can I be your friend too?" he laughs.

His laughter is short lived, as I begin to cry. I am not talking a couple of random tears. Oh no, full on baby sobbing, chest rattling, mount 'Snotious' has erupted kinda crying. In my haze through my tears, I push my plate aside so I can lay my head on the table. I cry even harder, when the plate hits the floor, smashing. It was one of my Gran's plates. I am incoherently sobbing about my Gran's plates.

I am lifted, next thing I know I am in the shower naked, although there is nothing sexual about it. Eric is just washing me; as soon as one lot of tears wash away another lot are there to replace them.

"You promise you won't dry out? Damn woman I've never seen so much water." He sounds genuinely concerned. I am a hot mess I am laughing and crying almost to the point of hysteria.

Emotionally I am totally drained. Like a doll he brushes out my hair braiding it, he puts one of my flannel night gowns on me, lays me down on the bed and just holds me.

Then the anger comes, so not only is he treated to mount Sookie 'Snotious eruptous', but he gets it with both barrels from the famous Stackhouse temper too.

I scream and shout at him how fucking unfair it is that I am all alone in the world that, I got my Gran killed. That I hadn't seen my brother in years but something told me he was dead. I yell at him for things that aren't even his fault. Somewhere in all this tirade I must have fallen asleep; I know this because the next thing I become aware of is the sun streaming through my curtains hitting my face, my head's throbbing like a hangover.

I might not need to move after all, needless to say Eric Northman doesn't show up again. Not so attractive when my nose is bubbling snot and I am babbling like a crazy person. I fucking hate him. I was happy I tell myself. I don't even know what he did? But I do know I feel fucking empty inside, somehow it's _all_ **his** fault. I didn't need anyone, that's what I've told myself for years. Suddenly my life is sad, pitiful even my best fucking friend is a woman who pays me to shop with her and fuck her.

My most long term relationship is with a guy that made it seem alright to whore myself out. It was totally unfair to him to even think that; but I am so over being fair. Was it fair? When my uncle put his hands all over me and I couldn't do anything to fight back. Was it fair? When he and his sick pervert friends killed my cousin Hadley? Was it fair? That I had more than enough money, but still couldn't save my aunt Linda. Was it fair? That I didn't have the good sense to turn down a job with Bill Compton that lead a psycho to kill my Gran? I didn't even sleep with him, it was the only time I ever used my necklace to get out of dodge and his fucking maker killed my Gran. Was it fair my brother turned up drunk as a skunk and high as a kite to our Gran's funeral then slapped me and was never seen again?

Careful control was what my life had been about. Along comes Eric Northman, I realise I am out of control, totally and utterly recklessly out of control. In fact I've never been in control. I am too scared to form meaningful relationships because everyone gets taken from me. I-Am- Poison.

So here I am sitting on a private jet to Las Vegas, trying to get some fucking Zen going so I can pull off the con of the century. Make a Vampire King believe I am in love with him. Then it strikes me, how alone I am that if he wants to keep me I don't have to be alone any more. He'll care for me. I tell myself I love him already.

When the plane touches down I am vibrating with excitement to meet him. Even being greeted by a vampire so dull she practically blended in with the grey limousine seats can't deter my excitement. She leads me to the Crimson Shores hotel, where Felipe De Castro is awaiting me.

When I arrive at his floor; he his dressed in a satin robe and heavy silk pyjama pants in dark maroon, sitting on a throne-like chair by a glowing fire place in a sumptuous red and gold bedroom. He is so much more handsome than his picture showed him to be, his chocolate coloured hair is shoulder length and tied back off his face. There are two guards outside the door. _Ms _Seacrest the dull Vampire announces me, I curtsey as she bow's.

He signals me forward and I dump my purse on the floor and sprint for him. He laughs as I cup his face kissing him. "I please you?" He asks pulling away looking at me, running his hands through my hair, scenting me. Hey isn't that my line?

I smile it's genuine, I don't have to be alone anymore, "Very much," I answer.

"May I see all of you?" He asks. I nod leading him over to the bed, sitting him there. I unzip the brown leather boots I am wearing. Next I unclip the little butterfly clip helping to hold my hair out of my face; my hair tumbles down to join the rest of it round my shoulders. Felipe growls in approval. I lick my lips as I slowly watch his bathrobe tent. With a small tug on the side of my dress I slowly unwrap it from my body and the blue silky material pools at my feet. I am glad I went with the peach French knickers set with balconette bra as I watch the King's eyes widen.

"More?" I ask; my voice is hoarse.

"Querida, please?" He gulps. I resist the urge to fist pump at the little triumph.

I take my bra off first, letting the straps slide down my arms dropping it to the floor seductively.

"Mi Dios (my God), Beautiful."

My French knickers have little ribbons at the sides and I slowly pull at the delicate peach ribbons till the bows have unravelled and they fall to the floor. I stand before him naked as the day I was born, save for my necklace.

"You smell of sun light." His accent is more pronounced.

"I sun bathed for you today, I am told you can even taste it in my blood," I look at his face he hasn't taken his eyes of my neatly trimmed curls.

"May I see you?" I boldly ask, eager to start my new life.

This pulls him out of his stupor. "Yes, yes of course." He stands pulling the bathrobe off, his arm circles my waist pulling me close to him; he lays me down on the bed. I drink in his sculpted body, running my fingers over his defined abs, tracing a scar that he must have had since he was human. God he is hot, really sexy.

"Miss Stackhouse I've been told you have done this before." The King begins awkwardly, well as awkward as a Vampire King gets.

"Please call me Sookie, I know this is strange, but your experience will be much more intense if you allow a sense of familiarity between us. After all, we are to be bonded; it doesn't get more familiar than that." I smile looking into pools of rich hazel, his eyes are beautiful I will begin by loving those.

"Yes, you are right." He says stiffly.

"I know it's hard for you to trust me I am virtually a stranger to you; the bond can't lie so let that be your guide." I assure him. He nods silently as he cups my breast, kissing me there before he scrapes his fangs along my jaw. Then the movements become more frantic and his fingers slide inside me, they are working me perfectly. His thumb on my nub, I can feel his hardness in my thigh.

"So close," I moaned, "so close."

I hear the crunch of Vampire skin being broken and he offers his bloody wrist to me, I latch on as drink him down, his taste is rich and smooth. It isn't long before his fangs are in my neck, I feel him coming undone on my thigh.

"Nectar of the gods," he whispers to me.

"Thank you," I lick my own blood from the side of his mouth before kissing him. We just lay for a moment regarding each other.

"I have been bonded before." The King suddenly blurted out, catching me totally of guard.

"You have?"

"Yes, many years ago. . .it was another life time ago my Querida." His eyes that had lost focus suddenly focused on me.

"But you miss her?" I asked.

He didn't answer, instead he filled me grunting to himself as he did so, his love making was passionate it was hard not to get swept up into it. He flips me so I am straddling him, riding his cock. The feelings are just taking me higher and higher. There is also something so off, mechanical even, as if he had done it all before. His eyes often losing focus, in those moments he is so passionate calling out in his pleasure.

By the third exchange I knew without a doubt the King was suicidal, depressed beyond a shadow of a doubt, he was tired of living. My would-be saviour so it seemed needed saving first. I wanted to cry at the irony but instead I focused on those beautiful eyes and sent as much love as I could to them.

The next day, I was woken by a Were, "Mistress, Good morning," I have your breakfast set out for you in the sun room. "His majesty wants you to attend the spa today, for you to rest in the afternoon. He is taking you out for dinner tonight. He would you like you on a Vamp clock."

"Sounds delightful," I smiled. Well at least he is making an effort, I thought. I can save him, I have to; otherwise there's nothing left for me.

The breakfast was beautifully cooked, I ate everything as I had been very hungry. I dressed in yoga pants and a tee shirt. Then four Were guards escorted me to the spa. A little over the top but then I realised as I steadied my shields everyone knew who I was, all the staff knew I was the bonded of the King, it was a little unnerving to say the least. In the bondings before, only a very select few had known. Already the alarm bells were ringing in my head, but with my loneliness I push them aside.

Michele, the salon manager, greeted me; ushering me into the salon. My hair was first and without asking me she coloured it a deep brown; my eye brows and eyelashes tinted next. From her mind she was pleading in her mind I wouldn't object, her mind kept flashing to a painting that seemed to hang in Felipe's office. A woman in a Spanish flamenco dress was posed in it; I am primped to look like her.

By the time I left the spa I no longer looked like me. On any other given month I would have been out of there. I didn't like being me anymore, so stupidly I just shut up and put up with it. I had never felt more like a whore than I did then.

Like a good girl I took my afternoon nap, I woke to the feeling of being watched. Sure enough Felipe was in a chair opposite the bed.

"I have missed you so terribly, Cassandra." He spoke kneeling in front of me. I could feel my emergency smile take over my face. I focused with all my might on loving his eyes; there was an intensity there that had been lacking the night before.

"And I you, my darling," I forced out. We exchanged blood again, the sex this time was hot and passion filled almost like he no longer saw me, but instead his lost love. His need seems almost desperate for me.

Three days was what the contract had been for and by day five, I was ready to leave; this wasn't right. I was filling a dead woman's shoes. Had I been in the right frame of mind myself I would never have accepted that. So as dawn rose on day six I pulled my necklace, I felt a force emanate from it but instead of transporting me it seemed to fold back on itself knocking me out.

When I came too Felipe was livid, he had already pretty much wrecked the room. "Cassandra, why?" he screamed at me. I was instantly scared, I knew it wouldn't help matters. I slowed my breathing and focused as much as I could.

I put my fingers up to my nose where I could feel something hot and sticky. Blood. "My Love, I am hurt." I prayed that it would be the distraction he needed. Instantly he was at my side.

"Querida, see what you have made me do?" Suddenly he laughed, he was bat shit crazy. "I love you so much Cassandra, I won't make the mistake of letting you go again, I will kill you before I let you go you understand that, don't you."

My eyes filled with tears. I used my shields to keep any negative emotions from the bond and inside behind those shields I was shitting myself; I didn't doubt Felipe would kill me, turn me even. I would have to spend eternity as woman that wasn't me.

I cursed Eric Northman again, if it wasn't for him I would have spotted the signs of a loony tune much earlier. All of my defences for getting out had somehow been disabled, I had no magic at my disposal, I was watched 24/7. I didn't even have a phone nor could I use one. My telepathy was of no use.

My chest tightened when I heard Rasul's voice, "Congratulations your Majesty on your forth coming nuptials, I have heard rumors your bonded is the most beautiful woman in all the Kingdoms. It will be an honour indeed to be attending your wedding." Well that was news to me. I nearly broke the delicate whisk I had been using to stir the Japanese green tea. Great I wouldn't be alone, I just had pretend for the rest of my days I was someone else.

"Cassandra," the King beckoned me forward.

"Yes, my darling," I smiled at him, he could no longer tell that they were fake he was so deep into the delusion.

"Please meet Mr Achmanned," he took my hand kissing it. I looked blankly at Rasul; and saw his eyes widen as he took in my appearance. With my dark hair. I glowing like disco ball with all the blood I had consumed. Despite that, it was my eyes that had changed they had a haunted look in them.

"Pleasure to met you Mr Achmanned," I inclined my head, like it was the first time I'd met him. I couldn't afford to anger Felipe for either of our sakes.

"Stunning, you are a very lucky Vampire your Majesty." Rasul bowed.

I am woken form my sleep, by explosions, strong enough to shake the bed. Felipe rushes into the room dragging me out of bed.

"You're hurting me." I gasp at the strong grip he had on me.

"I cannot let them take you." He snarled, shaking me.

We make it as far as the throne room. We are almost at the secret door that leads to the roof when a huge Bengal tiger burst through the hidden escape. Felipe throws me behind him; stumbling I clip the side of my head on the throne, the floor seems to be coming up to meet me.

The noise is the first thing I realise as my vision clears the sounds of battle going on all around me. The side of my head is throbbing. I try to get up and on the second attempt I manage to. Felipe is pinned to the floor and his blood is calling to me, I don't register anything but him, I crawl over to him.

"Sookie!" Someone yells, it sounds like Pam? Finally beside Felipe, I reach for his hand.

"Sookie." I look up to see Eric.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask. My own body feels like it's on fire, it's even hard to speak, I am gasping for breath.

"I injected him with silver nitrate, to kill him could kill you. That would upset my progeny." He leered at me. I look around, I see Alcide on his side injured but alive. Pam is fighting Sandy Seacrest and winning, Rasul has just finished off the last of the King's personal guard. There is a man totally engulfed in fire I suspect that is my fire Daemon guarding the door.

I look up at Eric again, "You don't even know me, I am not worth it. I am poison; everything I touch dies." Because of all the blood I can move nearly as fast as them. Without warning I plunge the stake into Felipe's heart; ending this.

"Nooo," Eric roars, but I am no longer looking at him, I am looking at eyes the colour of rich hazle, I let myself love them.

"Querida, I am so sorr. . ." it's the last words Felipe De Castro ever spoke. A pain so massive it should never have existed exploded in my chest, I know without a shadow of a doubt I am dying. My last thought was it's for the best.

Red haze, I am drinking, drinking like I've been forty days in the desert.

_Bumph.._

_bumph. . ._

_bumph_ the sound is definitely slowing _bumph. . . . . ._

_bumph. . . _a couple of stutters and it's no more.

I take a couple more pulls from the drink, lift my head I am confronted with black hair, actually the back of someone's head. Two puncture wounds glare at me on pale white skin, like two angry mouths gaping. There nothing neat or tidy about them. The scent of death is heavy in the air. I scrambled backwards, as I cut my lips on sharp fangs. My sharp fangs? I scream out, my feet trying to finding purchase as I am moving too quickly I don't seem to find the purchase. So I am just a mass of flaying arms and legs. Suddenly two strong arms circle me.

"I've got you, I've got you. You're safe," Eric says directly into my ear.

"What have you done to me?" I yell, roaring the words.

"Giving you a life in which you never need to be alone in," he simply states, "I'll always be here for you."

I move in his arms too look at him, "Who was that?" I point at the lifeless body in the corner. My eye sight so much sharper, like my brain is taking a million snap shots a second, I can actually feel the memories being made, every detail recorded. Click, click, click.

"His name is not important, he was the witch that betrayed you. He disabled all your counter measures that Octavia had given you, he was her apprentice, he betrayed her too. Did you really think she had abandoned you, he sabotaged every attempt the old witch made to get you."

I nod. He deserved to die. I cover my mouth when I thought that, my eyes wide looking at Eric, but he simply nods as if he agrees with my silent words.

"I am your maker, it was the only way to save you. You'll never be alone again, I will always be there for you. Rasul has agreed to sharing a nest with me again as we shared one in the fourteenth century. We will all help you adjust, as will Pam."

"Is that normal? I though only the maker help the new Vampire adjust."

"Because you might not want me to help you."

"Why would you think that, you saved my life?" I realise, that this is all I've ever wanted to belong and as crazy as it sounds I am happy. I want Eric and it's more than lust, he broke down all my defences, he's seen through my lies, even the ones I believed myself.

"There will be no lies between us Sookie Stackhouse, you will always know the truth from me. I killed your brother two years ago."

"Oh My God, why?" It's like I've been punched in the gut.

"He helped to drain two Vampires in my area, he aided in their final deaths. I snapped his neck I swear he didn't suffer, it was quick."

"Did Rasul know? That you murdered my brother? Did Pam?"

"He does now, but he didn't before, nor did Pam. I did not murder your brother, I executed him. Tell me, Sookie, what is the penalty for first degree murder in the state of Louisiana?"

I swallowed, "Death penalty."

"He killed two. He without mercy, silvered them, drained them of their blood and then staked them. I saved him months of waiting to die. I swear to you he did not suffer. I am the sheriff or at least I was; I did my duty."

I could see his logic, hated myself for being able to see it. I knew he was dead, I suspected he was on 'V', Eric's confession didn't change anything, it didn't change the facts, Jason was still going to be dead.

"So what now?" I asked after a long pause, my Vampire mind more pragmatic than my old self.

"Now we build a nest for us and teach you how to be a Vampire, we help you adjust to your new life, as my child."

"So you feel you owe me?" I spit out.

"Absolutely not. Your brother was responsible for two deaths of our kind, the only reason I killed him quickly was because I had a meeting that night that could not wait. A crime was committed and punishment was delivered." Brutal honesty, like a business transaction, if I still breathed it would have had me gasping for air.

"What happened on the night I died?" I finally ask, after a stare off that neither of us was going to lose.

"Your little witch friend, Amelia, organised everyone. When people heard you where being held against your will everyone wanted to help. I had already planned with Rasul to get you out but I suddenly found myself with a lot more help. People really love you."

People really love me, that statement stunned me. I stood up, needing to get away. I opened the door to what looked like waiting room where Amelia and Tray sat; she had fallen asleep on his lap. Pam sat opposite them and Rasul was pacing back and forth. I made a bee-line for Pam cupping her face her eyes red rimmed when she saw me.

"Sookie, tell me you're okay with this?" She said, not caring others are watching her frantic plea and rare show of emotion, laying her hands over mine. I take everyone in the waiting room in, I realise it was me that didn't let them in, they were there all along- the answer to my loneliness. I place a kiss on Pam's forehead. They were family.

I laugh, really laugh, so that red tears are streaming down my face, "We really will be best friends forever." I giggle.

"You scared the shit out me there Stackhouse, I thought my master had created a Bubba," Pam says kissing me.

"Not sure what a Bubba is, but _our _Master did good, physically I feel great." I get up, walk over to Rasul, and put my arms round him. "I am not okay, but in time I will be.," I tell her.

"You look beautiful my angel, Vampiress suits you pity the honour was not mine."

"You always were a charmer, but I am not sure about spending eternity as a brunette," I whisper into his chest.

"We are shaving that all off, by tomorrow you'll be back to blonde," Pam informs me. "We couldn't do it till you where turned otherwise you would have been bald for eternity."

I have a tearful reunion with Amelia, promising to call her more often, not to shut her out of my life.

**2 years later**

"Recovery time! Recovery time! Come on Northman I've seen Weres with better stamina." They heard the telepath yell. This was followed by a growl and a feminine shriek, the sound of a chase starting.

Rasul looked at Pam grinning, "Do you ever think she will learn?" He asked laughing.

"Do you really think she wants to learn?" Pam quirked a knowing eyebrow at Rasul.

"Well she did say Eric always does his best work when he has something to prove." Pam laughed at that, how different their lives where now, she could not remember a time she was more happy. Sookie had changed everything. Eric decided on not taking the throne and moved them all to Stockholm. The pace was relaxed, the Swedes are laid back and very accepting of Vampires. They owned a nightclub in a hip part of town, business was good.

"Come on, let's help out the Viking sate the insatiable," Pam was motioning towards the bedrooms and Rasul's fangs snapped down with a pop.

"Well those newborns are a handful, it would only be fair." Rasul added with a wink. There was a running joke about Sookie's out of control libido.

Standing at the door, they could hear Sookie's laughter tinkling like bells. "Don't just stand at the door, come join us." Eric bellowed, they could hear the smile in his voice.

"I see; calling in reinforcements, can't take the pace, huh?" Sookie giggled.

Oh dear thought Pam, Sookie is going to be bow legged if she keeps this up. Entering the room, they saw Eric, naked, pinning Sookie to the bed. Despite not needing to breathe, Sookie was panting with want.

"Put the girl out of her misery Eric." Rasul chuckled.

"I knew I loved you Rasul. Pleeease Eric, just one more time then you can watch Pam and Rasul pleasure me." Pam roared with laughter at Sookie's pouted lips and batting eyelashes, begging like she had not had sex in months when it couldn't be further from the truth. It was only a couple of hours from dawn Pam and Rasul both knew Eric and Sookie had been up here all night, the heavy heady scent of sex could testify to that.

"What I am supposed to do with her?" Eric grinned, dipping down and capturing Sookie's mouth in a kiss.

"You're supposed to fuck me." Sookie moaned against his lips.

Eric not missing a beat lifted the blonde's legs up and holding them against his chest he entered her in one long thrust. The angle he had her in allowed him to go deeper and Sookie loved it.

"Oh god yes!" Sookie called out, he slammed into her relentlessly without mercy. Rasul nuzzled Pam's neck watching the pair on the bed as Sookie came closer and closer to her climax, they both loved to watch her, the woman they loved.

With dawn rapidly approaching, the telepath finally sated, all four lay in a tangle of limbs, "I love you guys, I really mean that." Sookie said flipping over to lay on her belly so she could better see them. Rasul on her right pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, enjoying the involuntary shivers Sookie's body gave every time his fingers grazed one of her breast.

"And I you, little one."

"Nah... I am just sure that's the multiple orgasms talking, Stackhouse." Pam smirked as she layed on Sookie's left. Eric pressed a kiss on the back of Pam's head, spooning Pam his long arms reaching over both girls.

"Yeah, you're right, absolutely right, urgh what was I thinking?" Sookie grinned so wide her face threatened to split in two.

"Lover, my bullshit meter reads that is false, you know I love you." Eric smiled.

"You got me, I've never been happier. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading. . . Please Review and Vote... voting starts 1st Oct 2011<strong>_

_**Just wanted to give nod to the movie pretty woman the movie for a couple of borrowed lines -ish. . . did you spot them? **_


End file.
